Conventionally, a stopper for vehicle disposed between a vehicle body side member and a wheel side member to restrict an amount of relative movement between both members is known. As this kind of stopper for vehicle, for example, there is a configuration described in the following Patent Document 1. This stopper for vehicle includes a cylindrical holding member in which one end portion in an axial direction is attached to one of the aforementioned two members, and an elastic body which is held by the holding member, protrudes toward the other side from the holding member along the axial direction, and faces the other of the two members.